


Cup test

by another_bad_opinion



Category: Undertale
Genre: Autism, Error/ink - Freeform, I blame thewindowsshutdownnoise for this, I like your tumblr notice me, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, autistic characters, back at it again with short shit, cup test, magic cup lab test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bad_opinion/pseuds/another_bad_opinion
Summary: Everyone knows that Error avoids water. But nobody really knows why.





	Cup test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewindowsshutdownnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindowsshutdownnoise/gifts).

> you did this i hope you're happy

_"Don't you fucking dare."_

Ink grinned, eyelights cycling rapidly. In one hand he held a tall, thin glass, and in the other he held a short fat one. The shorter one was about half full- or half empty, depending on how you perceive it.

Not that it mattered, anyway. Everything was shits and giggles to Ink.

Ink sloshed the water around in the glass, infuriating smile never leaving his face. He looked at Error.

Said skeleton was glaring at Ink, unable to do much else due to his restrained position. He was tied to a cheap wooden chair, red ropes winding around his wrists and keeping him locked firmly. His face was scrunched up, expression resembling that of a toddler. An angry mass-murderer toddler.

Ink snickered at the thought, watching as the toddler's face quickly switched from annoyed to homicidal.

"Ink, I sware to Asgore, if you don't untie me _right this second_, I'll-"

Ink poured the water into the tall, thin glass.

Error _screamed._


End file.
